Akatsuki's New Demon
by Turtle Lover 98
Summary: The Akatsuki is looking for a medic nin. OC is involved.
1. The Encounter

**Akatsuki's New Demon**

Chapter 1: The encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_thoughts'_

'_**inner'**_

"talking"

* * *

Upon leaving Konohagakure to visit my old friend Gaara, I found my path blocked. The two figures were wearing long black cloaks with red and white clouds on them. One of them had a three bladed scythe on his back. His silver hair was slicked back. His cloak was ripped showing one of his shoulders and part of his chest. The other man was wearing a mask covering his hair and most of his face. All that you could see was his eyes.

"Are you Hazuki?" Asked the masked man.

"Who are you?" I replied.

"We ask the fucking questions bitch," said the silver haired man. My left eye began to twitch like crazy. I slowly turned to face the foul mouthed man. I began to glare at him.

"Like that would fucking scare me bitch?" He laughed.

"What the fuck did you just call me you foul mouthed bastard?" I growled at him. My vision darkened as my short dirty blonde hair grew till the tips reached my knees. My hair color changed to a midnight black. My sapphire blue eyes changed to a blood red color with dragon like pupils. I curled my lips into a snarl showing my, now sharp, canines. The length of my nails grew also, so it looked like I had claws.

In the blink of an eye I was in front of the silver haired man. My left hand connected with his stomach. I jumped back as a thick black thread made its way into my line of sight.

"Are you or are you not Hazuki?" Asked the masked man for the second time.

"Maybe, who wants to know?" I growled in response, while turning to face him.

"The Akatsuki."

* * *

**Ok so please let me know what you think. I own nothing ****but the plot of this story and Hazuki.**


	2. The Who?

**Akatsuki's New Demon**

Chapter 2: The Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_thoughts'_

'**_inner'_**

"talking"

* * *

"The what?" I asked as my canines grew dull. My eyes went back to their saphire blue color. My hair also went back to its original dirty blonde color. Although it still reached to the back of my knees, and my nails were still sharp. While all that happened, I was tilting me head slightly to the left.

"The Akatsuki," replied the masked man.

"Sounds familar," I said. "But what does the Akatsuki want with me?"

"We are in need of a medic and your medical abilities surpass that of the fifth Hokages," explained the masked man.

"Ok, so why would I join the Akatsuki and turn my back on my friends and village?" I asked.

**_' Is that the only thing you have to say to this_****_matter?'_**questioned inner Hazuki.

"What did you expect? You didn't have anything to say!" I yelled, forgetting that I wasn't alone.

_' What the fuck is she talking about?'_Thought the two cloaked men.

"Oi! You gonna answer the question or what?" Piped up the silver haired man.

"What question?" I asked, forgetting what we were originally talking about.

"Oh for the love of-""Are you Hazuki or not?" The masked man asked before the silver haired bastard got to finish what he was saying.

"Yes, but why does it matter?" I asked. Only to get a smirk and the low sounds of something like" no reason" as a response before my vision went completely dark as I blacked out.

* * *

**Ok so i finally got Chapter 2 typed up. I have chapter 3 writen and am curently working on chapter 4, but I must let you know that I am also working on another story that so far only has 2 chapters writen. The other story is going to be called "****Yin and Yang****".**

**Please don't forget to leave a comment or two to let me know if you want me to continue or not.**


	3. I'm Where?

**Akatsuki's New Demon**

Chapter 3: I'm Where?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

'_thoughts'_

'**_inner'_**

"talking"

* * *

Waking up, I realized that I was in a room. Looking around there were about 20 beds with white bedspread. The walls were white as well. The air was sterile, which confirmed my thoughts. I was in Medic Wing of some building.

I sat up trying t remember what happened before I blacked out. Then it hit me, I was stopped by the Akatsuki.

_'But what would the Akatsuki want with me?'_ I thought.

"So you're wake," stated a voice jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked to see the masked man from before I blacked out. He was standing at the foot of the bed I was laying on.

"Where am I?" I asked wanting to know if I could escape easily.

"You are in the Akatsuki base." A new voice answered entering the room. I looked in the direction of the new voice and saw a man. He had orange hair that was spiked. Several piercings in his ears, three going through his nose. He also had snake bites. His eyes had rings in them.

'_Oh shit,'_ I thought, knowing that I would not be able to escape with my life.

'_**Well then you should have let me kill them when they stopped us earlier.'**_ Nagged my inner Hazuki.

"Oh will you stop nagging me!" I shouted. "There was no way we would have gotten away before blacking out due to low chakra levels."

'_**You do know that you shouted that with people standing right there in front of you?'**_ Asked inner.

'_Shit,'_ I cursed inner for distracting me.

"The fuck was that about?" Asked the orange haired man.

"She was like that when we knocked her out," stated the masked man.

"Ok, are you sure that this is Hazuki?" Questioned the orange haired man.

"She said she was," answered the masked man.

I just rolled my eyes and climbed off the bed. As I reached down to adjust my ninja sandals, the strap of my tank top slid down my shoulder showing the top of my blood-red/midnight blue demon wings I had tattooed on my back.

"Whatever as long as she is a medic ninja she will do," stated the orange haired man. "Bring her to the meeting room, its best to introduce her to the other members."

"Hai leader-sama," replied the masked man.

* * *

**Ok so on the 8th of June I will be on summer vacation. So I won't be able to post anything till I get back in August. So this is Tutle Lover 98 saying bye for now.**

**Also im thinking of puting a song or to in my next chapters so please make some requests and send me an idea or two of what you want in the next few chapters.**


End file.
